Problem: $6xyz - 4y - 10z + 5 = -3y - z + 1$ Solve for $x$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $6xyz - 4y - 10z + {5} = -3y - z + {1}$ $6xyz - 4y - 10z = -3y - z - {4}$ Combine $z$ terms on the right. $6xyz - 4y - {10z} = -3y - {z} - 4$ $6xyz - 4y = -3y + {9z} - 4$ Combine $y$ terms on the right. $6xyz - {4y} = -{3y} + 9z - 4$ $6xyz = {y} + 9z - 4$ Isolate $x$ ${6}x{yz} = y + 9z - 4$ $x = \dfrac{ y + 9z - 4 }{ {6yz} }$